Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (film)
Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare, brittisk film från 2002. Handling Den unge trollkarlen Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) går tillsammans med kompisarna Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) och Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Sommarlovet går mot sitt slut och Harry ska snart börja sitt andra år på Hogwarts. Hemma hos familjen Dursley dyker det upp en underlig husalf vid namn Dobby i Harrys nya sovrum. Harry blir minst sagt förvånad över att få se alfen utanför trollkarlarnas värld. Dobby varnar honom att börja andra årskursen på Hogwarts, eftersom han har märkt att det är något skumt i görningen som kan hota Harrys liv. Men Harry blir sur och vägrar lyssna, och jagar Dobby ner till vardagsrummet, där resten av familjen är upptagna att behaga några husgäster. Dobby försöker förstöra Harrys chanser att kunna åka till Hogwarts genom att släppa en nybakad tårta ner på gästdamens huvud. Trots att Harry försöker stoppa alfen går ändå allt åt pipan, och morbror Vernon bestraffar Harry med utegångsförbud medan Dobby försvinner i ett dammoln. Den natten anländer en flygande bil bredvid Harrys fönster. Det är Ron och hans bröder Fred och George som har kommit för att ge Harry en skjuts till Kråkboet, Weasley-familjens residens. Medan Harry packar drar bröderna loss gallren som Vernon monterade fast framför fönstret. Dursley-familjen vaknar och försöker stoppa Harry från att komma ut genom fönstret. Men det slutar med att Vernon trillar ut och landar i buskarna, och Harry och hans vänner flyger glatt därifrån. Vid morgonen hos Weasley-familjen gör alla sig klara att åka till Diagongränden efter en redig frukost. De ska använda flampulver, vilket är helt nytt för Harry. Ron visar honom genom att stå under skorstenen, ta en nypa med flampulver och uttala namnet Diagongränden. Ron släpper pulvret och försvinner i en våg av eld. Därefter ställer sig Harry under skorstenen med flampulver i handen, men han uttalar Diagongränden galet och efter en sekund hamnar han i en mörk och konstig butik. Han kommer ut och ser att han är i okända territorium. Det visar sig vara Svartvändargränden, och det dröjer inte länge för Harry att bli nervös. Till slut kommer Hagrid till hans räddning och leder honom till rätt butiksdel. Där stöter de på Hermione som lagar Harrys glasögon med en reparerarformel. Strax därefter stöter Harry och Hermione på Weasley-familjen i en bokaffär där Gyllenroy Lockman har föreläsning. Han får syn på Harry och ger honom ett exemplar av sin självbiografi. När Harry och vännerna går därifrån stöter Harry på sin ärkerival Draco Malfoy och hans något mer elakare pappa, Lucius Malfoy, som arbetar på Trolldomsministeriet tillsammans med Rons pappa, Arthur Weasley. Någon tid senare är Harry och Weasley-familjen på King's Cross Station för att hoppa på Hogwartsexpressen. Men när Harry och Ron ska springa igenom den magiska porten i skepnad av en pelare så krockar de istället. Harry ser på klockan och upptäcker att det är prick elva, samma tid som tåget avgår. De två vännerna bestämmer sig för att ta den flygande bilen till Hogwarts, men inte förrän de har gjort den osynlig. När Harry och Ron anländer till Hogwarts börjar bilen att störta. Ron försöker att stoppa den men hans trollstav går sönder på köpet. Bilen kraschlandar i det piskande pilträdet, som våldsamt börjar krossa bilen med Harry och Ron inuti! Tursamt lyckas de komma loss från trädet, men bilen kastar ut dem självmant och kör iväg till den förbjudna skogen. Medan Harry och Ron kliver in i skolbyggnaden stöter de på den ursinnige Severus Snape, som är på väg att relegera dem för att ha tagit bilen till Hogwarts. Men då griper Albus Dumbledore och Minerva McGonagall in, och förklarar att eftersom Harry och Ron är McGonagalls ansvar, så får de bara kvarsittning. Och så har terminen startat. Men Harry får knappast någon studiero när han hör en mörk, väsande och dånande röst vid väggarna. Det konstiga är att bara Harry kan höra den. När han springer nerför gångarna på väg från kvarsittningen stöter han på Ron och Hermione. De upptäcker att korridorgolvet har svämmat över och ett meddelande har skrivits på väggen med blod som lyder: "Hemligheternas Kammare har öppnats. Arvtagarens fiender, tag er i akt." Harry gör en annan upptäckt: Argus Filchs katt har blivit förstenad av mystiska orsaker. Alla lärare anländer till platsen inklusive Filch som anklagar Harry för dådet. Då dyker Gyllenroy Lockman, som har blivit instiftad som lärare för försvar mot svartkonster, upp, och berättar att tiden då katten förstenades var Harry hos honom vid kvarsittningen. McGonagall berättar legenden om Hemligheternas kammare. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin var de fyra trollkarlar som instiftade de fyra elevhemmen på Hogwarts. Alla förutom Slytherin kunde samarbeta. För Slytherin var medveten om att enbart de "renblodiga"(dessa som kom från fullfjädrade trollkarlsfamiljer) förtjänade att studera magi. Innan han lämnade Hogwarts byggde han en kammare på en skymd plats i skolan och förseglade en ohygglig varelse inuti. Nu har kammaren öppnats igen av, enligt McGonagall, en person kallad Slytherins arvtagare med en okänd identitet. Efteråt börjar Harry misstänka att Draco är arvtagaren. Lockman instiftar en duellklubb med Harry och Draco som kombattanter. Efter ett par smällar med varandra framkallar Draco en orm, som Harry till klasskamraternas stora förvåning börjar prata med på ett konstigt språk. Strax därefter berättar Hermione att Harry kan tala med ormar, och det leder till att alla eleverna börjar misstänka att Harry är Slytherins arvtagare. Kompisarna bestämmer sig för att gå till botten med det hela och brygger Polyjuiceelixir, som kan förvandla en till någon annans skepnad, inne i flicktoaletten där spöket Missnöjda Myrtle håller till. Hermione ger Harry och Ron några stop och de två förvandlas till Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle, Dracos medhjälpare. Planen lyder att kunna möta Draco i vitögat för att se om han verkligen är arvtagaren. Under mötet berättar Draco att för 50 år sen så mördades en mugglarfödd elev. Harry och Ron läser mellan raderna och inser att Draco inte är arvtagaren, utan någon som levde för 50 år sedan. En natt svämmar flicktoaletten över och Harry går för att undersöka. Då hittar han en genomblöt bok och bestämmer sig för att kolla upp den. Det står inget skrivet i boken, men han upptäcker att den en gång har tillhört en person vid namn Tom Dolder. Den visar sig vara en dagbok, och eftersom den är förtrollad bevittnar Harry händelserna för 50 år sedan. Där ser han Tom Dolder som ser på när den mördade elevens kropp tas därifrån. Dolder konfronterar den unge Hagrid som har en spindel inlåst i en kista. Dolder anklagar Hagrid för att ha släppt lös spindeln, som heter Aragog, att döda eleven. Hagrid blånekar till dådet, men Dolder lyssnar inte. Han jagar bort Aragog och får Hagrid utslängd för detta. Det leder till att Harry misstänker Hagrid som arvtagaren. Under terminen har till och med Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, spöket Nästan Huvudlöse Nick och, till Harrys och Rons stora sorg, Hermione blivit förstenade, och dagboken har försvunnit. När Harry och Ron går ner till Hagrid för att få några svar, får Hagrid besök av trolldomsministern Cornelius Fudge och Lucius Malfoy. Medan Harry och Ron gömmer sig hör dem att Fudge och Malfoy ska avsätta Dumbledore som rektor och ta Hagrid till Azkaban, eftersom han är huvudmisstänkt för dåden. Hagrid berättar för Harry och Ron att följa efter spindlarna innan de går. Harry och Ron gör som de blev tillsagda och tar med Hagrids hund Fang till Den förbjudna skogen. Väl inne i skogen stöter de på en gigantisk spindel, som visar sig vara Hagrids före detta husdjur Aragog. Han berättar att Hagrid var oskyldig och att Aragog själv inte var monstret i Hemligheternas Kammare som hade ihjäl eleven för 50 år sedan. Då anfaller Aragogs barn Harry och Ron, men den flygande bilen kommer från ingenstans och räddar dem. När Harry och Ron besöker den förstenade Hermione i sjukavdelningen, hittar Harry ett papper i hennes hand. Harry och Ron upptäcker att monstret är en basilisk som kan döda med blicken. Harry förklarar att den är en stor orm, vilket är orsaken till han hört den tala tidigare under året. Den hade farit runt i hela skolan genom avloppsrören och anfallit mugglarfödda elever, inklusive Hermione själv. De inser också att Missnöjda Myrtle är eleven som mördades för 50 år sedan. Strax därefter ser dem att alla lärare har samlats och berättar att Rons lillasyster Ginny Weasley har kidnappats av basilisken och arvtagaren. När lärarna har gått upptäcker Harry och Ron ett nytt meddelande på väggen skrivet i blod: "Hennes skelett kommer att ligga i kammaren i evig tid." Lockman har fått uppdraget att hitta kammaren och rädda Ginny, men han tänker fly fältet. Harry och Ron upptäcker detta och hindrar honom. Lockman bekänner att han är en bluff som har använt minnesbesvärjelser på andra häxor och trollkarlar och tagit åt sig äran för deras heroiska bedrifter. Tack vare informationen som de har fått av Myrtle hittar de tre ingången till Hemligheternas Kammare som är belägen i hennes toalett. De kliver in och hittar ett 20 meter långt ormskinn. Plötsligt tar Lockman Rons stav (som fortfarande är sönder) och försöker stoppa Harry och Ron med en minnesbesvärjelse. Men den studsar tillbaka mot Lockman och förlorar minnet. Samtidigt rasar taket ihop och Harry måste fortsätta ensam. Harry hittar en stor sal med ormstatyer vid sidorna och en skulptur föreställande Salazar Slytherins huvud framför honom. Då hittar han Ginny medvetslös med dagboken i handen. Medan Harry försöker få liv i henne stiger Tom Dolder ur skuggorna. Dolder berättar att han är ett minne bevarad i sin dagbok i 50 år. Han berättar också att det var Ginny som öppnade kammaren, skrev meddelandena på väggarna och skickade basilsken på de mugglarfödda. Och Dolder förtrollade henne till att göra det. Då inser Harry att Dolder är Slytherins arvtagare och att han är Lord Voldemort i tonåren. Dolder kallar på basilisken som anfaller Harry som flyr för livet. Då anländer Dumbledores tama Fågel Fenix Fawkes till hans räddning. Fawkes förblindar basilisken och ger Harry Sorteringshatten. Harry hittar och drar fram ett svärd ur hatten för att kunna slåss mot basilisken. Den gigantiska ormen hugger från alla håll i sina försök att hitta Harry, då den inte längre kan se. Till slut slaktar Harry basilisken genom att hugga den i huvudet med svärdet, men Harry har fått en av basiliskens gifttänder stucken i armen. Medan Harry blir allt svagare förstör han dagboken med basilsktanden och förintar Dolder i processen. Ginny vaknar upp ser att Harry håller på att dö från basiliskgiftet. Men Fawkes lyckas hela Harry med hjälp av sina tårar och Harry, Ron, Ginny och Lockman lämnar kammaren. Dumbledore blir rektor igen och skickar frigivelsepapper till Azkaban för att kunna frige Hagrid. Harry börjar undra om han verkligen var ämnad för Gryffindor-hemmet, och Dumbledore bevisar det genom att visa Harry svärdet som han dräpte basilisken med. Harry upptäcker att Godric Gryffindors namn står inristat på eggen. Då dyker Lucius Malfoy och Dobby upp och Harry inser att Dobby är Malfoy-familjens tjänare. Harry bestämmer sig för att lura Lucius att befria husalfen. Vid avslutningsfesten har Hermione och de andra förstenade offren blivit botade. Harry blir minst sagt glad över att få se henne på benen och ger henne en stor kram. Ron är också glad, men lite blygare, och Hermione är densamma. Harry blir ännu gladare när Hagrid kommer fram och ger honom en stor kram också. Lärarna och eleverna ger Hagrid ett varmt välkomnande tillbaka till Hogwarts. Om filmen Filmen bygger på boken Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare skriven av J.K. Rowling och är regisserad av Chris Columbus. Taglines *''Dobby Has Come To Warn You Sir.'' *''Hogwarts is back in session.'' *''The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware!'' *''Something Evil Has Returned To Hogwarts!'' *''The Chamber of Secrets has opened...'' *''The second year begins November 15'' Rollista Extern länk *IMDb - Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare Kategori:Harry Potter-filmer